


The Color of Loving You

by fleursethq



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Author Akaashi, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, but theres a lot of fluff, light cursing, light domestic fluff, like a lot, like it doesnt even count as sexual content, not related to synesthesia, pro volleyball player bokuto, very very very light sexual content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-09-27 14:52:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10026713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleursethq/pseuds/fleursethq
Summary: “Do you have any particular parts in your book that you like the most? If so, could you tell us why you like them?”With serious thought he answered, “I’m very proud of what I have written, but the chapters that I am fond of are White, Black, and Gold.”“They’re reminders of how much I love him.”In which Akaashi is an author and is in an interview for winning one of Japan's prestigious literary award at a young age.





	1. White

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fanfic (ever) and I just had to write about my OTP BOKUAKA. 
> 
> Akaashi is 24 years old // Bokuto is 25 years old // They never went to high school together // Akaashi’s book is titled The Color of Loving You // The chapters of the book are colors (psh totally not the Fukurodani colors psh) // I had to research the novel award
> 
> Style Tips: Akaashi POV // Brackets with italics are snippets of his novel // The whole story is him reminiscing the moment that inspired those important chapters~
> 
> I hope you enjoy~

 

> _[The beginning of everything. My comfort. My happiness. My life. It all started with you.]_

 

I felt like an idiot. I was running late, I was freezing cold, and the last thing I needed was to be knocked down onto my butt by some obnoxiously muscular idiot. But damn. His shoulders were built.

“I’M SO SORRY! Oh my god! I’m so sorry. Here, let me help you up.” As he stretched out his hand, I noticed how calloused it was when I grabbed it. The unusual thickness and rough patches of skin are easily felt, something that could certainly make others cringe at the touch, but that’s not what bothered me. What bothered me was how comfortable my hand felt in the grasp of the other’s.

 

 

> _[It was like my hands were made to be held by yours.]_

 

I said my thanks and let go of his hand, feeling the emptiness that followed after. I looked up at the man for the first time since our encounter, and was amazed by how attractive he was. Damn. It wasn't just his body that was appealing, but his face was captivating as well. Everything about this man was sharp: the features on his face to the way his muscles shaped his arms and legs were perfectly defined. However, there was a subtle warmth that surrounded him making him radiate like the sun. His neat, but peculiar hair was painted with white streaks with contrasting black ones, all of which were shifted upwards in unison, blending to make subtle gray streaks. His hair was one thing, but his owl-like eyes were another story. They were a bright gold that is harsh at first glance, but turns soft as honey as he looks at me. The gray clouds and dull sky made his eyes more glistening, acting like the sun in place of its absence.   

 

 

> _[Just one look and I knew. I had to be the only one you could see, no one else.]_

 

“I’m so sorry. I was told that I had to be more focused when I go running. You’re not hurt anywhere, right?” The man looked at me with concern, visibly seeing the brightness of his eyes slowly turn dull.

I couldn’t help but chuckle a little, “I’m alright. You don’t have to worry too much.”

“Ah, that’s good!” The brightness returned. I liked it that way. “I would’ve felt terrible if I hurt someone as pretty as you.”

My eyes widened and my cheeks flushed at his remark. “What? Did you just call me pretty?”

“Of course! You’re really...pretty...oh god...I just realized I said that out loud.” The man covered his face, but his ears visibly turned a shade of red that wasn’t due to the cold: it was due to the embarrassment.

I smiled while still blushing, “Thank you. No one has ever said that to me, well, at least not out loud and so direct. Usually, people tell me that I’m too reserved to the point that they’re too nervous to approach me.”

“Well, I mean, if I didn’t run into you, I would definitely be too nervous to even be in your presence. But it’s more because you’re just so pretty, even beautiful, and you’re so mature and I’m just a dork.”

Again, I chuckled at his remark. I mean he was a dork, but he was a cute dork. Not to mention he sounded ridiculous just rambling on about how pretty I am. He’s too honest for his own good. “Not to be rude or anything, but why are you running in this cold weather, in thin clothing, and potentially putting others in danger?”

He laughed loudly. Even his laugh was charming. “Haha! I play in Japan’s national volleyball team, so I’m just doing light training.”

“Wow. That’s amazing.” I was impressed that a huge klutz like him was part of something so prestigious. He instantly smiled almost glowing like the sun, and his smile radiated like sun rays which made me smile.

 

 

> _[The rarity and honesty of your smile is what separates you from me. But I find myself wanting to surround myself in it. That’s how selfish I am. I want your everything, smile and all, all to myself.]_

 

“I just realized I haven’t introduced myself. My name is Bokuto Koutarou. Pro volleyball player at 21 years old.” He grinned, putting his hands on his hips and posed like a superhero. This dork.

“Akaashi Keiji. Up and coming novelist at 20 years old.”

“A novelist?! That’s like an author, right?! That’s awesome I can’t write anything for my life! You’re pretty young for a writer too! I’m guessing that your next book is in that folder you're holding.”

I looked at him quizzically. Then I realized, “Oh shit. Oh my god! I can’t believe I forgot. I have to get my manuscript to the editors. I’m already late. I apologize. I’ll be taking my leave, Bokuto-san.” I began to walk until I felt his rough hand grab my contrasting soft hand.

“Wait! Uh...I know this is gonna sound weird but...uh...I really wanna...take you...on a...date…”

He really knew how to make my cheeks flush. “A date sounds nice.”

“Yeah I figured it’s too sudden. I mean we did just bump into each other, well more like me knocking you down...wait what?”

I laughed out loud, something I don’t do often, and saw Bokuto-san smile at my laughter. I grabbed a pen from my pocket and delicately wrote, what might be for Bokuto-san, the lucky numbers across his palm.

“I look forward to hear from you soon.” As I took my leave, I could hear a loud, boisterous “YES” and grinned. I cupped my cheeks to feel them burn and couldn’t help but smile for the nth time because of Bokuto san.

 

 

> _[You really know how to make my face red and my heart beat effortlessly. This must be what love feels like.]_

 

After delivering my manuscript, my phone rang and I became anxious, hoping it was who I was anticipating.

 

 _\--_ Hey hey hey, Akaashi! Wear something nice tomorrow and I’ll pick you up at 18:00. 

 

> _[The color of loving you is white._
> 
> _Pure._
> 
> _Innocent._
> 
> _My life is complete now that you're in it.]_


	2. Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contains light angst so if you're not in the mood to read some angst this chapter may be skipped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> writing angst is both emotionally and physically difficult, especially for bokuaka that deserve all the fluff in the world.  
> this chapter is longer compared to chapter one.

 

> _[Our fears and insecurities were bottled inside for too long. It was only a matter of time when the darkness closed in on us.]_

 

It had been three years since Bokuto and I have started dating. We started living together in my one bedroom apartment shortly after our two year anniversary. Although my apartment wasn’t luxurious, it was better than living in Bokuto’s tiny studio apartment. As expected, my life significantly changed after Bokuto became part of it. My days before were consistent, mundane routines of eating, sleeping, reading, and writing. But once he came into my life, my days became filled with adventure and pure joy.

 

 

> _[I don’t remember what life was like before you came in it. I wouldn’t want it any other way.]_

 

Once Bokuto moved in, every inch of the apartment had been imprinted in the presence of Bokuto. In the morning, the kitchen would be filled with the aroma of coffee with small hints of lunch that I would make for Bokuto to eat during practice. At night, I would put on music and begin cooking dinner, and when Bokuto came home he would hug me from behind and swing me around to face him. He would place his hands on my waist and I would wrap my arms around his neck, and we would start dancing.

“Our dinner is going to burn and you stink, so go take a shower.” I would grin as a pushed him away, but he would always laugh and kiss my hand before he walked to the bathroom.  

 

On our free days we would watch a movie or an old volleyball game. We always watched in the same position: Bokuto would lay his head on my lap and I would run my fingers through his surprisingly soft hair. He would look up at me and pull me down by my neck, and like the little annoying shit he was, he would lick cheek. In return, I would tickle his sides, initiating the regular tickle fights we had. It always ended with Bokuto pulling me with his inhuman strength and pecking my lips with a kiss. 

 

The bathroom was small to begin with, but adding two of everything (towels, toothbrushes, people) made it even more cluttered. Not to mention the additions of Bokuto’s hair styling products. This man can’t live without his hair gel.

“Akaashi! Does my hair look good?”

“It looks fine.”

“Fine!? It can’t be just fine! It has to be AMAZING!”

“Here. I’ll fix it...there. Now you look amazing.”

“YES! Thanks, Akaashi! You always make my hair look nice.”

“If you want me to do your hair every morning just ask. Don’t indirectly make me do your hair if you’re going to do this every day.” Bokuto would laugh and give me a second morning kiss.

 

When our day was over we would lay in bed facing each other and talked. We would talk about travelling for vacation or moving to a new apartment or retiring and what we would do after. Bokuto would hold my hand and pull me close: close enough so he could kiss my forehead, then both of my eyes, my nose, both of my cheeks, then my lips. He would then latch onto my jawline and leave a trail of kisses along my neck. He would move from his side to hover over me and proceed to leave painstakingly sweet kisses on my neck and touch me on all the places I craved to be touched. I would hold on to him by his shoulders and lean in order to feel more of the burning sensation. To feel more of him.

“I love you, Keiji.”

“I love you too, Koutarou.”

 

 

> _[From the coffee mugs to the edges of my fingertips, everything you touched instantly became yours. I was no exception.]_

 

Not only was the summer Olympics, held in Tokyo, quickly approaching, but my fourth book was due to the editors in a week. Bokuto was even busier with training and interviewing for a variety of sports media. I was also busy spending three-fourths, or even more, of my day writing my book, hoping to finish before the deadline.

 

Mornings were the usual I would make coffee and Bokuto’s lunch, but Bokuto wouldn’t ask me to do his hair since he would rush to his morning training. I never had time to make dinner since I was focused on writing and, most of the time, Bokuto  would come home cause of training. Music and dancing came to a halt and, because we barely had any free time, there were no more movie nights or tickle fights. Bokuto and I would be too tired to have our usual conversation, we were too tired to do anything other than sleep. Even when Bokuto was too tired he would find a way to have some physical contact, like hold my hand or hold my waist, but it wasn’t enough. Even though he was right next to me, I felt like there was a distance between us. And it scared me.

 

 

> _[I want to inhale all of you and hold my breathe. I don’t want to exhale. I don’t want to let you go, even if it kills me.]_

 

“I’m home!”

Not moving from my place, “You’re early.”

Bokuto stepped into our bedroom and gave me a peck on the cheek. “Yeah. Coach had to go to an interview, so he said that we could end early.” He walked out to go into our kitchen.

“That’s good. Sorry, I didn’t make dinner.”

“That’s okay. I went out to eat with Kuroo. I brought something for you too.” I heard a plastic bag being placed on the counter. I continued typing up the last few sentences of one chapter before I started the next one. It still irked me that Bokuto had been eating out a lot. Even though he works it all off, but it would be better if he ate homemade dinner. My homemade dinner.

Bokuto came back and stood at the threshold. “Hey hey hey! Akaashi, let’s have movie night. We haven’t had one in a while.”

“I’m sorry. I have to finish writing this chapter and start the next one.”

“Aww. Can’t you write the next chapter tomorrow? You could even write it after the movie's over if you want to.”

“Bokuto, I’m already behind on my schedule and it’s due to the editors in less than a week.”

“Come on, Akaashi. It’s been so long since we had movie night and I have time now! You need a break too. I’m pretty sure you’ve been typing all day.”

He wasn’t wrong, but I started getting agitated at Bokuto’s begging. “Please, Bokuto. We can do movie night when I had in my manuscript. But right now I have to stay on track.”

“You can’t even take a two hour break? Two hours won’t be the end of the world. God, Akaashi. You’ve been basically living in front of your computer.”

I turned away from the computer and looked at Bokuto. “Don’t you dare, Bokuto. If I’ve been living in front of my computer then you should just move into the training facility. You spend the whole day there anyways, so why bother coming home? Are you even training? Who even stays that late to constantly jump around?”

Bokuto slowly moved from the threshold, coming closer to where I was. “Do you seriously think I’m cheating on you? Why would you even think that? Of course I’m at the gym! I’m training for the fucking Olympics, Akaashi! Look. I know that we’re both super busy, but at least I’m trying here! All you wanna do is right your stupid book when you can just finish writing it the whole day tomorrow.”

I got up from where I was sitting and stomped closer to Bokuto. “Is that what you think of my books? How could you even say that? I work so hard writing every single fucking word and I have to do all this in a limited time. I have to focus right now. I’m already wasting time and energy by having this conversation.” I proceeded to return to my seat until I felt Bokuto grab my wrist.

“This conversation is not over. Wasting time and energy? So, you’re saying that you're wasting time and energy on our relationship. I know you’re working hard on your books, but can’t you work hard in our relationship too?” Bokuto’s hand tightened around my wrist, feeling a light sting, and the other wrapped into a fist. His eyes turned a cold, dull gold, something I had never seen before.  

“Do you even love me, Keiji?” I froze. Bokuto only ever called my given name when we were enveloped in intimacy. Hearing my name with shakiness and pain made me die a little inside. Not a little. A lot. But I wasn’t the only one that was shocked. Bokuto’s eyes widened right after he asked. We stared at each other in silence.

He let go of my wrist and backed away. “...I’m...gonna go...on a run…”

“W-wait…” I quickly tried to reach out to Bokuto, but he was already out the door.

“...It’s raining…”

 

 

> _[Even the sky was crying when you left. Somehow it knew that the void would immediately fill my soul and the only way it could comfort me was to cry for me.]_

 

I hastily put on my coat and shoes. I grabbed an umbrella and ran to wherever Bokuto was. Being with Bokuto for three years, I already knew where he would be. I ran for a good fifteen minutes before reaching my destination. There was a familiar silhouette of a fairly large figure sitting on the steps in front of the training facility. I walked towards it, still panting from the running, and stood in front of a drenched Bokuto with his head down. His shoulders visibly heaved up and down as he was catching his breath from running. I placed the umbrella over both our heads to keep him from getting more wet than what he already was. He still didn’t look up.

“You’re gonna catch a cold if you stay out here for too long.”

“Go home. I know you don’t like the cold.” I crouched down, still holding the umbrella above us, to meet Bokuto at eye level.

"I'm not leaving without you."

 

 

> _[If home is where the heart is, then you must have my whole heart. There’s no such thing as home if you're not there. You’re my home.]_

 

“I love you, Koutarou.”

Bokuto lifted his head and looked at me with widened eyes. Probably shocked from hearing me say it first: I never said it first. Suddenly, he reached out and hugged me tightly, afraid that he’ll lose what’s in front of him. I tried to hug him back with my free hand as I tried to keep the umbrella above us.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, Keiji. I didn’t mean what I said before...”

“But you did mean it. I don't hold it against you cause I meant the things I said before. We’re just so busy and stressed out and all the pressure that was building in us just exploded. All of our insecurities and fears just bursted out at that moment, and we didn’t even realize we how much we were holding in.”

Bokuto looked at me with seriousness. “I don’t think your books are stupid. I know you work hard on them too. And I know that you love me. I just noticed how much space there was between us these past months. It just scared me.”

“I know. It scared me too. I was never the person to outwardly show how I feel. That’s where my passion for writing was brought up. And I fully understand why you would doubt me. I never said ‘I love you’ first or initiated anything remotely close to affection. But I want you to know that I really do love you.”

 

 

> _[If you hug me, I'll hug you. If you kiss me, I'll kiss you. If you love me, I'll love you.]_

 

Bokuto smiled softly at me for the first time after our fight. “I know. I know that because you still wake up super early to make us coffee and my lunch. I know that because when you finish writing late at night you would crawl into bed and kiss my cheek and say ‘goodnight’ as you nuzzle your face on my chest. I know that because when I fall asleep on the couch sometimes you would come from our room and lay on top of me bringing along a blanket to cover us as we sleep. I know these are small things that you didn’t even consider being affection, but I know just from those things...I know that you love me.

 

My cheeks started to dampen, not from the rain, but from the solemn tears rolling across them. I was so relieved that Bokuto already knew even when I didn’t realize it. Bokuto chuckled and brought his hands up to my face to wipe away my pearl-shaped tears. I smiled and leaned into his touch, a touch I haven’t felt in such a long time.

“I love you, Koutarou.”

“I love you, Keiji.” We both smiled, and for the first time I captured his lips into a kiss. Bokuto’s eyes widened at first, but slowly closed them as he deepened the kiss.

“You’re cold.”

Bokuto laughed and leaned in to whisper in my ear. “ Then warm me up, Keiji.”

 

> _[The color of loving you is black._
> 
> _Dark._
> 
> _Fearful._
> 
> _The downfall of love through unspoken truths.]_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ughhhh I'm so bad at writing angst. I'll probably edit this later on :(  
> Comments/suggestions are appreciated :)  
> Wanna chat? my tumblr is fleursethq


	3. Gold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi~ I'm back! Sorry I sort of got writer's block, but I got over it...kind of. I'm not very confident in this chapter. But I hope you enjoy this short update!  
> P.S. I didn't attempt to write a volleyball game cause I would just do an awful job.

> _ [I don’t need fame or wealth to make me happy. That’s why I have you.] _

 

It was the 5th set and Japan was leading 17-16. There was only one more point they needed to score in order to win the gold. I could tell that both teams were feeling the pressure, and I can sense Koutarou was feeling the weight of all of Japan. He knew he was so close. I wanted to yell at him to calm down, but Koutarou wouldn’t be able to hear me from all the screaming fans. I just had to believe that he was able to hear my prayers. 

 

> _ [No matter what happens, I’ll always be there even without you noticing.] _

 

In seconds, the game was over.  _ 18-16 _ . Japan won. And the crowd went wild. I exhaled the breath I didn’t even know I was holding in. I jumped up from my seat and ran to the front of the stands. 

“KOUTAROU!” It only took one shout of his name and he turned around from his teammates to look at me. 

 

> _ [Every time you look at me, you take my breathe away. I hope I do the same for you.] _

 

In an instant, Koutarou ran off the court and at the same time I ran off the stands to see him. I had to see him. 

 

“KEIJI!” I turned at the call of my name and saw Koutarou run towards me at full speed. Once he was close enough, he grabbed my waist and lifted me up and spun me around. Right when he stopped, I cupped his face and brought his chapped lips right on mine. 

 

> _ [I love when you smile as we kiss. The way the corners of your lips curve upwards gives me butterflies in my stomach.] _

 

“You did it, Koutarou! You did it.”

He leaned back and looked at me with his intense golden eyes. 

“Marry me.”

I blinked. “What?”

Koutarou put me down and pulled out a necklace that was hidden underneath his jersey. On the necklace was a gold ring. It was nothing fancy or extravagant: just a simple, plain band. I loved it. 

“I was planning to ask you today, win or lose. I don’t need a gold medal. I mean, yeah it’s pretty awesome to win an Olympic gold medal, but all the gold I need...is you. So, will you marry me?” 

All I could think about in that moment was how much of a dork he was and how I love him too much.

 

> _ [To spend my forever with you is all I could ever ask for.] _

 

I felt tears begin to swell in my eyes and jumped on Bokuto, hugging him to death. I leaned into his ear and whispered, “I feel like I’m the one that won a gold medal.” 

He chuckled, “I love you so much, Keiji.”  

I leaned back to look at him with loving eyes, “I love you too, Koutarou.” 

 

> _ [The color of loving you is gold. _
> 
> _ Bold. _
> 
> _ Prosperous.  _
> 
> _ No other love is as great as ours.] _


	4. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay last chapter! Thank you guys for reading my horrible writing. Sorry the last chapter is coming out so late. I've been planning another work so I was focusing on that when i should've really finished this. But again thank you guys for reading even though this whole thing seems really short. Btw I feel like I'm confusing myself with the timeline, but this is before Akaashi writes his book. (this should really be a prologue but oh well.

_Honeymoon -- last day._

 

Akaashi would have never thought that he would be sitting with the love of his life on a balcony overlooking clear waters right before his eyes.

But of course this is nothing to Bokuto.

He rather give the world to Akaashi because he deserves it.

 

Akaashi sighed in bliss, “I’m gonna miss this.”

Bokuto wrapped his arms around Akaashi’s waist and nuzzled his chin in the junction between his neck and shoulder.

“Yeah? Me too. Being here with you is the best.”

 

Akaashi leaned back against Bokuto’s chest feeling the tempo of his breath synchronize with the sound of the waves. Both of them were sitting in comfortable silence, watching the summery colors blend together as the sun sets. Minutes ago the sky was painted in different shades of red and orange, then the hues of pink and purple mixed in creating a sunset that makes a picture perfect scenery.

 

“Hey, Keiji. Don’t you think the colors in the sky remind you of us?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, like, you know, the sunset colors are warm colors, like red, orange, and yellow. So it just reminded me of how… _warm_ and comfortable our relationship is.”

 

This is one of the many reasons why Akaashi loves Bokuto. Bokuto just has this way of making small things, like colors, into something so much more.

 

“Well actually, now that I think about it, I think our love is all the colors this world can create. Except for black and brown. Those are not our colors.” Bokuto scrunched his face after thinking about the said colors.

Akaashi chuckled and crooked his neck to look up at Bokuto. “That’s not true, Kou. I think there are days where it’s black and brown like when we get into arguments and fights, and some days where it’s red and pink and all those other nice colors like right now. ”

Bokuto slightly jumped at the realization. “OH! You’re right! But…” Bokuto placed his hand on Akaashi’s cheek and brought his face closer just to plant a peck on his lips.

 

“No matter what, you’ll always be my gold, forever.”

 

Akaashi turned to face Bokuto and straddled his hips. He placed his hands on both of Bokuto’s cheeks and while smiling, “You’re my gold too, forever.”

 

…

 

_On the Plane Back Home_

 

“Hey, Kou. I think I know what my next book is going to be about.”

“Really? What is it gonna be about?”

Without looking at Bokuto, “Colors.”

“Colors?”

Grabbing Bokuto’s hand and looking at his ring, “You.”

“ME?!”

Looking at Bokuto with endearing eyes and smiling, “Us.”

 

_Definitely about the colors of loving you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm planning a new HQ fic! Don't know when exactly it's going to be published but please look out for it! P.S: it's gonna be an iwaoi fic :3c

**Author's Note:**

> I really suck at keeping tense TT TT  
> Comments/feedback are greatly appreciated!
> 
> PS: If you guys want to have a chat my tumblr is fleursethq!


End file.
